Rachel Ward (TV Series)
Rachel is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a young resident of Oceanside. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Rachel's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she may have lived in or around the Washington D.C.. Personality Rachel is shown to be a cunning, somewhat cruel and formidable girl who is a very strong and determined survivor. Like a majority of her fellow Oceanside survivors following their enslavement and punishment at the hands of the Saviors, Rachel has become a battle hardened survivor willing to do whatever it takes in order to protect herself and those she cares about from harm. She is shown to be very capable of cold blooded murder as she suggested killing both Tara and Aaron and appears to be very enthusiastic about removing anything she perceives as a threat and is very untrustworthy towards strangers to her group. For a young girl she is very formidable and effective in combat, being able to take Walkers down herself and also helping to kill an entire group of Saviors with Molotov cocktails. She is somewhat rude as well as seen when she spits at Tara's feet while the latter was being escorted out of Oceanside. Even after the end of the war against the Saviors, Rachel is still shown to be bloodthirsty and fully agrees with her group members taking revenge against members of the Saviors, notably Justin and Arat, who were responsible for slaughtering their people following their failed rebellion, proving that Rachel deeply hates the Saviors and will never forgive nor forget their atrocities. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "Swear" Rachel is walking along the shoreline with Cyndie and puts down a zombie with her spear. She soon spots another corpse that is revealed to be Tara. She is about to stab her in the head but Cyndie stopped her, despite Rachel stating that they must kill anyone they come across. After promising not to snitch on Cyndie, she walks away. Later that day, she is seen in Oceanside with Cyndie and Natania but arms herself once the alarm is raised. As Tara attempts to flee, she is stopped by Rachel pointing a gun at her face. Once again, Cyndie steps in and tells Rachel to lower her weapon. The next morning, Rachel is at the outdoor tables with the other residents when she spits at Tara's feet as she walks by. In response, Tara gives her the middle finger. "Something They Need" Rachel appears when bombs begin to go off in the outskirts of Oceanside, she flees with most of the other women and children, until they are stopped by a few Alexandrians. She sits with the fellow residents with her hands on her head. When Natania and Cyndie talk about fighting the Saviors, Rachel listens, however, it is unknown how she felt about it. Shortly after, when walkers attack the Oceanside residents, she kicks one of them in the leg, and stabs it in the head. She later heads back to Oceanside with her fellow residents. After the deal is over, Rachel watches as the Alexandrians take the guns, she tells Tara why they're not leaving them with any. Tara responds telling her sorry and giving her the middle finger, once again. Season 8 "The Lost and the Plunderers" Rachel is present when Cyndie must decide whether to kill Aaron and Enid or not, and she suggests that they should kill them. "Worth" Rachel appears alongside Cyndie, Beatrice, & Kathy in the woods when they find a dehydrated Aaron. Rachel again suggests that they kill Aaron. Later, after Aaron fights off several walkers, Rachel and the other residents of Oceanside surround Aaron, where Aaron convinces them to fight. "Wrath" Just as the Saviors arrived at the Hilltop to slaughter the people inside, Rachel, along with Kathy, Cyndie, and several Oceanside warriors, ambushed the Saviors with Molotov cocktails, effectively wiping them out and saving the town. Season 9 "Warning Signs" Rachel is present at her former community and watches on as Arat is set to be executed for her heinous involvement in the murder and execution of the people of Oceanside, including Cyndie's family and Beatrice's husband. "The Obliged" Rachel is reading a magazine when she receives a call on the walkie by Rick, who is trying to warn Alexandria to not let Maggie in. However, Rachel lies to him, claiming that Maggie is tired of waiting and deserves her revenge. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rachel has killed: *At least 18 unnamed Saviors (Alongside fellow Oceanside survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Cyndie TBA Natania TBA Tara Chambler Rachel and Tara have a very poor relationship. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Swear" *"Something They Need" Season 8 *"The Lost and the Plunderers" *"Worth" *"Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 *"Warning Signs" (No Lines) *"The Obliged" Category:Oceanside Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Children Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters